vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
FxF: Paradise
FxF: Paradise A new story created by Saranavii to get back into RP. Plot A young woman named Saranavii lives in 1 of 2 worlds. The Perfect world inhabited by humans, that have polluted their planet by being a technological marvel, and the Imperfect world inhabited by the "Special Ones", a planet that is pollution free and was cast-away due to laws. Those from the Imperfect world are seen as the "Tainted race" by the humans and are discriminated. She was born in the Imperfect world, but for some reason was put into the Perfect world and has been hiding her identity ever since childhood. Now, her goal is to gather as many "Special Ones" and create an army and fight against the humans for a better life for herself and those like her. But little did she know that fate had other plans for her. This RP is also to connected to other RPs such as Sora Ichi's Mirrorverse RP, but that is still to be documented. To avoid confusion, all you need to know is that there is a Main Universe (Mainverse) that houses characters that the group have played before, and a Mirror Universe (Mirrorverse) which is where this RP is taking place. Episode 1 Saranavii dreams of going through a space station, a city devoid of color, and then ends up in a world devoid of light. She recalls the recurring dreams, the 2 worlds, and the inhabitants along with their disdain for each other. Upon reaching a gateway of some sort, a white, floating head passes by and she attempts wakes up. She awakens in a park where her master greets her and listens to her about the dream she had. Her master recalls how far she has come in her secretive life and talks about his 2 sons that he hasn't seen for years. They return to his home where they find it ransacked. Nearly everything was damaged, aside from the photos. They find the secret stash he kept hidden from them and he decides to burn the entire house to the ground. Now searching for a place to live in, they eventually find a house with cherry blossom trees. Sara attempts to talk about the dreams she keeps having, but her master convinces her to just rest. They fall asleep, waiting for the next day of their new life. Episode 2 Sara and her master wake up and decide to get some supplies for their new life. During their shopping, Sara meets one of the "Tainted race" after bumping into her in the wine section. After counseling from her master, she offers the girl, named Link, to join her cause and she accepts. With Link needing to finish her groceries and the master waiting on the cashier, Sara heads back to the house alone. After putting away the groceries and cleaning the house up, she decides to head out to her usual training spot, the jungle. After punching stone pillars, running 1 minute sprints, and practicing her balance, Sara rests from fatigue and ends back in the dark world. She sees if there is any difference this time to no avail. She wakes up to find that Master caught up to her and relays what she saw this time. Master tells her not to dwell on it and has her do meditation. After a few minutes of it, she finds her master nowhere to be found and instead finds Link wandering around the jungle and then sees a shadow following them. They eventually do find Master and head back for the house. Once there, they had a pleasant dinner together, it ending with Link passing out drunk and Master carrying her to bed. When she's about to go to sleep, her master starts asking her "You ever think this is all a dream?" and disappears, much to her newfound confusion. Then the shadowy figure she spotted in the jungle comes up to her and puts her to sleep by putting a finger to her forehead. Sara finds herself in a white room and then a voice similar to hers, speaks in her head and vaguely talks of her fate. Her being connected to many others and one day, they may meet. The voice implies that they are one and the same, just from different worlds. Sara wakes up back in the jungle with her master finding her, confirming that the previous memory was a dream. They head back home and she relays the voice she heard and the cryptic messages she was saying. Sara heads back to her room and after seeing an illusion of Link out of nowhere, she falls asleep once more. This time, she ends up in a world of flowers and swords. She tries to understand what the voice was saying until she's greeted by a red-haired man. He tries to ease her confusion by saying a quote from her master and then tells her a message: "There will be time where you will feel like you will need to let go. Don't be afraid. Do what you think is important. And be safe. You have a long journey ahead of you. May the Twin Moons guide you." He then puts a finger to her head and puts her to sleep. Episode 3 Sara wakes up back in the jungle, greeted by her master. She tells him about the voice and realizes she is in another dream due to the Master's voice being a different tone. Questioning who he is, he implores her to talk to her master about his past, the Twin Moons, and the people connected to her. He's then asked if he knows anything about the whereabouts of the Master's sons. He reveals that one of the sons had passed away in the "most brutal way possible". The rest, she must discover for herself. Telling her she can only ask 2 more question, Sara asks about the voice that's similar to hers. He responds by talking about 2 people that have similar conditions as her, with one of them being someone she knows, while the other is dead. The last question was about the red-haired man that gave her the message and figuring out what it means. She also wonders if the man in front of her is the red-haired individual or some other person, to which he answers, he is. He then places his finger again on her forehead, and puts her to sleep. Sara wakes up in the White City (don't know the actual name. Couldn't hear Sora clearly) and finds a little boy wandering around, looking for his brother. The boy reveals himself as Sora, and the brother he's looking for is, Naru. Sara offers to help find his brother when they are met by a suited man that is confused on his whereabouts. She asks for his help in finding Sora's brother and agreed to help, despite the confusion. The suited man reveals his name as, KuriGames. While Sara tries to make sense of the situation, she asks both of them if they see the town in color, which both do not. Sora reveals this town's name is (Again, couldn't hear clearly, but it sounded like he said "Vespera City". From what I could make out from the child accent anyways.) The brother had been missing for a week and Sora had been tirelessly searching for him in the city. Sara asks him how old he and what year he was born, which he answers he's 4 years old and born in 1997. Sara gets suspicious of that since her current year is 2019 and discussed with Kuri that this world is a memory of Sora's. They soon see they lost track of Sora and split up to look for him. Sara hears him talking to another person called "Nappa" and goes with him. She tells Kuri what happened and tells him to try and wake up. He complies and gives her his business card to contact him. Sara wakes up in her room and runs to tell her Master of the 2 people she met in the dream. Master, before she could finish, tells her to wait as he has to get rid of a loiterer. The loiterer turns our to be Kuri and they recognized each other. She tells her Master that she sent Kuri to them to help him with the same issue she has. Master doesn't seem to fully trust Kuri, but he allows him to stay and train. After showing him around the area, and Master threatening Kuri with the Couch-sword, Sara and Kuri talk about the possibility of multiverses, about the voice Sara heard, and the possible risk of the universe. Master then asks about the little boy and Sara and Kuri answer what they know about him. With that, Master takes Sara and Kuri to his old training ground. They arrive and the Master informs that it is a world between worlds and that it was once his home. He tells a story of his family's history, how a dark entity had came and his wife had sacrificed herself to seal the demon to protect her family. As they arrive near the structures, Master is swapped with the red-haired individual, named Red, which leaves Kuri baffled and Sara indifferent as she already met him. Red thanks both of them for watching out for Sora, and says he cannot see his son due to an agreement. Sara wonders how he can just switch between him and the Master and he reminds her how the location they're in is a sacred place. Not going into that further, he then explains how things had come to the way they are, from his past, to the fate of his family from this and the other universe, to how Ichi sharing his abilities with outsiders is breaking the seals between universes. He will call upon Kuri and Sara once they are ready, to which they agree. Kuri then asks what Sara has to with him and the answer he gets is "Destinies are always intertwined". Red then tells Kuri to bring "NK" out and Kuri not knowing what he's talking about is reminded by Sara that they're in a sacred place that can connect with their counterparts. She tells him to close his eyes and once he does, the one called NK (Nephalem Kuri) swaps places with Kuri. Red greets his old friend and asks for his help in the matter, to which NK scoffs at the request at first, but listens. Red tells NK that he needs to find his angelic side to become more powerful. The hybrid states that he reached it once, but it was the wrong way of getting and explained by Red, forced out through negativity like his brother Don. Red asks Sara to meditate and keep her other side from taking over. Supposedly, the outcome of this event should mend the universe and no one will go through the pain they will soon experience. Red states that he has a group dealing with one of the situations related to this and that he needs the 2 of them to deal with another one. Sara asks about Twin Moons and how Kuri is involved in this. It's revealed that Kuri sided with Moons, a family, and a friend named "Ryder". Red thanks them and swaps places with Master. Sara asks Kuri about his origins and learns of his past. Afterwards, the Master suggests they go to sleep, but NK says he needs to visit and old friend and re-train. Master offers to mentor him in swordsmanship once he is done with his "swordplay" and NK laughingly agrees. NK tells Sara that he is nothing like his brother, who he claims is far worse. Sara, now knowing who is brother is, keeps that in mind and tells him that if his brother does come into contact with her, his mind will be hers. NK, now seemingly understanding what her situation is, bids her farewell and good night. Before Sara heads to her room, Master encourages that he is proud of her and will always be like family to him. He bids her good night as well and leaves. Sara is still worried about the future and if her other side does take over, the situation in her dream will happen. She decides to not dwell on it and go to sleep. Meanwhile in the dark world, a demonic figure is laughing at the actions of the heroes and that everything is going according to plan. It seems she is responsible for the nightmares Sara has been having and is willing to take everything from her. She talks of protecting what is rightfully hers and if she's obstructed, she will cut off every connection Sara has. Sara has to let "her" choose if she "jumps or stays in fear". Now the only one to make an appearance in this story is the "Angel" she says. The more time that goes on, the more that she takes control. Episode 4 Part I: A blue-haired girl, named Faith, is going through various worlds, from forests to deserts to another world devoid of color. She then makes it to the current home of Saranavii and her master. The latter seems to know her and they greet each other while Sara is asleep. Apparently, she's been keeping a close eye on Sara and worrying that if she steps "out of line" on her journey, it will affect the multiverse. She talks about Sara interacting with other worlds, wanting to break out of her path, out from her own universe, . She also speaks of a "dark force" that is coming to kill everyone within their universe. To stall it, a red-haired individual, known as "The Devil" is willing to sacrifice themselves to buy them time. Faith says she will need to talk to Red and remind him about "The Spire". She then leaves with both of them knowing what their tasks are. We then see the perspective of Saranavii (Mainverse). She wakes up to find she is in her released devil form. This universe's Sora was apparently taking care of her and soon saw her in that form. She then tearfully goes to the roof knowing what is going to happen tonight. Sora, highly concerned, asks her what is happening. Before that, Sara does request that Sora look out for Altreya as she's been going on a rampage. She finally tells him that she can't control the form for much longer and plans to sacrifice herself. The memories and burdens she's been carrying have weighed on her mental stability a lot. Sora, not wanting to accept this, tries to change her mind, but to no avail. With both sides now streaming tears, she tells him that it won't be goodbye forever. That she'll be back as a different Sara from another universe and that it will be up to him to tell her what's going on and to support her. He asks how long she has and she says tonight. Rightfully scared of death, she hugs Sora one last time and makes one last to request to make him promise to be the man he sought out to be. A wonderful man to his family and his friend and to not fight for the sake of it, but with a purpose. Sara then says "Remember the Moons" and then falls to the floor. Lifeless. Sora promises to her that he'll fight with purpose, to seek out those that have caused harm to her, and to find those that she cared for as they have cared about her. Sara (Mirrorverse) wakes up sweating and panting from witnessing what the other Sara went through. Master comes to give her tea and tries to calm her down. It doesn't work and she has a meltdown of the recurring dreams/nightmares with the confusion of what she saw in her previous "dream" making it worse. She heads outside to look at the blue moon and try to make sense of everything. Calmed down, she tells her Master what happened in the "dream". Before he could respond, she goes back to her room to look at herself in the mirror. She then hears a voice in her head and it's revealed the Mainverse Saranavii is merged with her and they speak to each other through her body. She tells her Mirrorverse self that the sacrifice was necessary to avoid the close fate she nearly had and then disappears within. Sara goes outside to see Red checking out the sake and he confirms she is not dreaming. Sara asks about her counterpart and why she made that choice. Red assumes it has something to do with Ichi confusing her until she pieces it together that the Mainverse Sora is actually Red's son, Ichi meaning "Naru" is still alive. When Mirrorverse Sora first died was when he was 7 years old and around the time Ichi came around. It was later that Ichi resurrected Sora and he changed becoming the Sora of the mainverse. Master had took Sara in not just because he wanted to give Sara a life, but to give himself a life a redeem himself for his mistake years ago. Sara was then swapped with Faith to greet her old friend. They talk of the old times and then turns the topic to what she needed to say to him. She informs Red that the devil is already inside Sara, but Red just sees another student to train. Red is held accountable by should Sara "break" and things start going wrong. With him understanding the consequences, they head off to Red's old training ground. Part II: Faith and Red arrive in his own training ground. The area will be where Sara and Kuri will train. Red hopes to bring the place back to it's former glory. They discuss the events that have happened and how roughs things will be in the future. Faith offers to relay messages to Red's son to return the favor of watching over Sara. Red then has a meltdown it just making the relationship worse between him and Sora and how hard it is to just watch him from a distance. After he calms down, Sara reminds him that once the news of Mainverse Sara's death reaches Altreya, all hell will break loose. With all these events happening, Red does consider relaying messages through her, but wants to stay anonymous so Sora can figure it out on his own. She agrees and makes Red promise Sara doesn't know about her, at least not fully. She hugs Red and leaves to find a certain area. Faith arrives in an area with a stone structure labeled with runes, surrounded by a forest, and teeming with floating spirits. An area she hasn't been in for 25 years. She plans to put Mainverse Sara to rest. Never wishing any of what has happened to her, she hesitates to. She prays that Ichi is able to protect them. Apparently, Faith has seen this cycle multiple times and hopes it can somehow be changed. Faith then has an epiphany. If she sacrifice her own "chapter" she could possibly alter the events of both Sara's. She does not go through with it as it could possibly make things worse. Best to just continue with she had initially planned to do, she attempts to put Sara's soul to rest, but decided to pull back and just put her faith in Red. Trivia * Couch-sword is best character * I apologize for the very big paragraph in Episode 3, but I didn't know how to paraphrase these without saying the important details. * Charmander has a very bad memory and can't remember details well. Thus if details were left out or just plain wrong, changes are highly welcomed. Episode 1, 2, and 3 VODs are gone, so can't double-check. Category:ALA Archs Category:Events